


The Elevator Challenge

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder, Scully, quick elevator ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elevator Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the end of Bad Blood, but it could happen anytime! And I'm sure it did, every single day.

Mulder's hand is on her ass before she punches the button next to "B."

The elevator doors close as Scully turns to him. She eyes his lanky body leaning oh-so-arrogantly against the side of the elevator. His smirk tells all. She squares off against him, looking up at him. Her eyebrow arches--innocence until the corner of her mouth rises into a smile.

"That was quite the performance you put on in there," she says. She yanks on his tie and pulls him down to her level--he stoops to her and their mouths meet in a frenzy. Her tongue battles his tongue, always a struggle for a leg up, for pole position, that tantalizing feeling of domination over the other.

"Hmm, I think you wish I had buck teeth." His hands push up her skirt, sliding over the soft curve of her ass in barely-there panties. His fingers dig into skin as he pulls her against him. "I hate it when you wear pantyhose."

"I hate it when you wear pants." She rubs her body against his hardness and bites his neck. He growls and hikes her up, her legs locking around his hips as he turns and knocks her against the cold steel elevator wall.

"Jesus, Mulder...you'd better hope no one..." He thrusts between her legs, groaning at the heat as she grinds against him. She moans in delight and pulls on his hair, kissing him again, sucking his tongue. He hums against her mouth and pulls away, pressing his face into her neck.

"We were drugged," he mutters against her ear, voice low as a whisper. He slides a palm against her breast. "And if it were up to me, I'd fuck you right here."

He gives her another hard thrust. Her hips hit the wall with a thud. They look into each others' eyes, a sensual haze, imagination taking flight where reality makes its last stop. Her legs slide down his. She breathes a long sigh of disappointment. She pulls her skirt back down and rakes her fingers through her hair, her cheeks flushed.

The elevator doors open to the basement. She drags her fingernails over the front of his pants and walks away from him. He follows her, the beta partner for now, anticipating the next challenge.


End file.
